


Eat. Prey. Love

by SylvanWitch



Category: Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanWitch/pseuds/SylvanWitch
Summary: She is a congeries of contradictions.





	Eat. Prey. Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2019, Day 10.

She is a congeries of contradictions.

 

Her skin, you are sure, conceals the silken skeins of spiders’ webs;

her brain is, of course, a nest of writhing vipers.

 

Still, you want to touch her.

 

That is as it should be.

 

She will be cool beneath you,

cool but breathless, too,

and that will reward your want.

 

You will feel her everywhere before the numbness sets in.

 

At least there is forgetfulness first:  You will not live to regret your choice.

 

Her black eyes will smile into yours.

 

They will be the last absence of light you see.

 

Your final thought will be of a wet, red apple,

its skin flayed back to reveal the worm within,

and the perfect teeth the bite implies

will already be closing around the ripeness of your heart.

 


End file.
